


To The Edge

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Edging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux needs a lot of stimulus to climax.





	To The Edge

Hux is aware that his sexual function is… different. He doesn’t want to say ‘broken’, or ‘wrong’, or… anything that implies it’s anything less than what it should be, because that would be to admit he isn’t perfect.

Which is quite evidently false.

But it is… different. 

He’s never been able to get lube and stroke himself to a quick release, no matter what he watches, reads, or imagines. On his own, if he wants to get to the end of the tunnel, he has to put aside a long period of time and resort to a many, varied box of tricks. Even then it isn’t guaranteed, but he enjoys the attempt all the same. 

He’d been very up-front about it with Kylo, and _of course_ that meant the Knight’s competitive streak kicked in. Of _course_. He couldn’t back down from a challenge, no more than Hux could admit to a ‘flaw’, and that meant he would dedicate hours on end to getting Hux close enough to come properly, instead of the ruined, half-climaxes he had sometimes had to settle for in the past.

It does mean that sometimes Hux has to wait until they’ve got enough time to deal with his particular needs, and that Kylo’s intense desire to reciprocate means he can blow the man for breakfast, and know that the balance won’t be restored in his lover’s mind until he gets Hux’s load that night. 

It’s not a problem. It’s a _blessing._

***

Hux spends the day with the plug nestled deep inside of him. He removes it when it’s ‘essential’, of course, and makes sure to re-apply it once he’s cleaned himself as per the agreement.

But for the rest of the time, he enjoys the light stretch to his hole, and the occasional buzz that no one can hear, and only he can feel. Kylo has the control, and likes to give him jolts of pleasure when he has a stray, sexual thought.

He has a lot of stray, sexual thoughts.

His cock can’t get hard as it’s strapped down by the slim-line cage, and the sound that penetrates his urethra is like a constant stroking presence all the way from the root of his cock to his head, and if he moves just right, the flare at the top stimulates his slit just enough to feel incredible.

But it isn’t enough to make him come. 

When he finally gets home, he can see Kylo is already hard and wanting. He’s sitting on the bed, and he’s ignoring his cock, watching Hux’s eyes, instead.

Hux moves to kneel astride his lap, and drapes his arms around his Knight’s shoulders. He grinds slowly into his lap, and feels the hands stroke his cock through his uniform. 

“You don’t have to spend all night on me,” Hux insists.  


“I _want_ to.”  


His fingers slide below the fabric, finding his caged and waiting cock. Warm fingers between the metal rings, and then they find the sound. He slides it deeper, massaging his organs deep inside with the end of the toy. It presses against places that only Kylo’s ever dared tap, and the flare at the head makes his hole dribble just a little in anticipation.

He’s going to come tonight, unless it takes until the morning. 

***

Kylo plays him like he’s a rifle, his head buried between his buttocks like he’s sighting down the barrel, his hand stroking the uncaged shaft and playing with that tube he loves so much. Hux moans as the tongue tugs at the plug, and rides between the two points of pleasure, knowing Kylo’s desperate just to fuck him, knowing his lover is driven _mad_ by his slow burn. 

The toy comes out, and a slicker one - wider, flared - pushes inside, instead. It angles with the thrusts, massaging his prostate inside, making his thighs shake with lust. 

A lesser man might come. A lesser man indeed.

***

Three toys, one of which inflated, pumping him full of fake come, and a prickly tube that tingled like a thousand tiny fronds all over his cock as it rucked up and down his shaft. Hux is in heaven, loving the feelings, loving the knowledge that he’s _worth_ all this effort. 

Kylo could have fucked him and then just made him touch himself, assuming Hux even wanted to go to the effort of finding his happy ending, but the man doesn’t believe in half-measures. 

Fingers that pinch, toys that pulse, and so much lube the bed is soaking. Hux has licked and slurped the man’s cock, and felt it retreat in a desperate attempt to keep going. Kylo could have given up so, so many times. 

Instead he plays the General’s body like a battle-field, scratching, scraping, licking, sucking. Hux feels his body getting closer with every iteration, with every strategic touch. 

He’s close. He’s closer. 

***

By the time the final round has started, Hux’s thighs are aching and his head is spinning. He’s covered in lube, his thighs and cock and balls and stomach shiny with the stuff. His hole feels like it’s being touched even when it isn’t, and his lips feel fat and swollen, his nipples chafed and his throat raw. 

He wants to come, and he knows he’s close. Knows one more go and he’ll give Kylo what he craves. 

The man is bouncing on his lap, taking it with deliberate force, grunting and swearing and gloriously beautiful on top of him. His own cock is red and angry between them, waving loudly for attention. It wants to come, and so does Hux.

He nods. He grabs for Kylo’s hips, holding him still. 

He prefers to come with something inside him. It’s easier with stimulus there, and he likes to see the spurt. 

Kylo rises from his lap, and crawls behind his thighs. Lifts them at the waist, and ties them around his waist. He bends to breathe close by his lips, too worn out to kiss him, now. He’s worked so hard, and Hux rewards him by clutching the cock that slips inside of him, working him with all the strength he has left. 

“Come in me,” Hux begs, as he presses his heels into Kylo, urging him on.  


“Not until–”  


“ _Come inside me_ ,” Hux growls, grabbing his cock and starting to jerk it. He’s going to come, too, but he wants one. Last. Thing.  


Kylo’s cry of surrender is glorious, and the rushing heat of his pleasure is like winning every fight you ever fought, all at once. Hux closes his eyes and jerks his own orgasm from his sore and throbbing cock, feeling it spurt between their sticky, sweat-drenched bodies.

He isn’t broken. He works just fine.


End file.
